No me abandones
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lucy, pero no tiene ganas de sonreír, no desde hace un año, momento en el Natsu la abandonó sin más explicaciones. Aquel día, y para hacerla feliz, sus amigas la llevan a la ópera, aunque el verdadero regalo viene después.


Esto lo he escrito hoy después de leer el capítulo del manga, así que si lo leéis podéis haceros un pequeño gran spioler.

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi Fairy Tail particular. Al igual que Lucy aquí, yo tampoco podría vivir son ellos. Os quiero, a pesar de que sme hagáis sufrir :)

Lucy se miró en el espejo y sonrió tristemente. Sonrió como llevaba sonriendo un año, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por que volviese a hacerlo de verdad.

Aquel día era especial, era su cumpleaños y sus amigas le habían preparado una pequeña sorpresa: habían comprado las entradas para la ópera _El diablo mundo_, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de celebrarlo, no se atrevió a decirlas que no, después de la ilusión y el cariño que habían puesto.

Por la mañana todas habían ido de compras, algo que, en el pasado, la habría animado, y se habían comprado ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Al final, y ante la insistencia de sus amigas, la rubia se había comprado un hermoso vestido de gasa blanco con toda la espalda al aire y mangas anchas, como si fuese un vestido medieval, con un pequeño cinto de flores. No podía negar que era un hermoso vestido.

Lucy miró el reloj, todavía quedaban veinte minutos para que fueran a recogerla, por lo que se sentó en la cama y, deprimida, miró el calendario: un año, un año hacía que se había ido. Un año sin saber de él.

Al principio ella corrió en su busca, pero no lo encontró. Fue Erza quien la encontró dormida bajo un árbol, el rostro sucio por las lágrimas y el corazón roto. La peliescarlata trató de ayudarla, pero le fue imposible, Lucy no quería que la ayudasen, se sentía mal, triste, sola, desamparada.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, y entre todos, lograron llevarla a su casa, de donde no quiso salir en semanas para luego, de pronto, despertar. Pero ya no era la misma, y no lo iba a volver a ser, no al menos hasta que él volviese, hasta que le diese una explicación. Muchas noches pasó en vela preguntándose el por qué de aquel abandono, pero nunca encontró la respuesta.

En esto estaba pensando cuando llamaron a la puerta. Lucy cogió su abrigo y su bolso y abrió, allí estaban ellas, sonriendo como siempre, esperándola con una gran limusina.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. –Respondió Levy mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta el interior de la limusina, en donde todas la esperaban.

La ópera comenzó y, aunque al principio Lucy trató de prestar atención, le resultó imposible, enseguida su mente comenzó a volar, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Se acordaría de qué día era? ¿qué estaría haciendo? Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, pero la chica se apresuró a secársela, no quería que sus amigas se preocupasen más por ella.

Cuando la ópera acabó, aplaudió con desgana.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –Preguntó Wendy, que estaba realmente emocionada. Era la primera vez que iba al teatro.

-Me ha gustado mucho. –Respondió Lucy mientras apretaba la mano que la peliazul, que sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Lucy se estremeciese.

-Gracias. –Murmuró de golpe mientras rompía a llorar. Todas la abrazaron con fuerza. –No sé qué haría sin vosotras. Gracias por sonreír por mí, por luchar por mí, por preocuparos tanto yo…-Lucy rompió a llorar desconsolada y Erza se acercó a ella.

-Eeeeh…no, no llores. –Dijo la Titania mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho. –Somos una familia, es lo que tenemos que hacer. No nos des las gracias, no llores, sonríe. –Erza sonreía y Lucy sintió envidia. Ojalá ella también pudiese sonreír. –Piensa que a veces los chicos son cortos de entendederas, que no ven lo que tienen delante…pero para eso estamos nosotras. Ahora sonríe, que cuando vuelva, te encuentre igual.

Lucy asintió y pidió un pañuelo, con el que se secó las lágrimas. Entonces algo hizo que su corazón quisiera salirse del pecho. En la puerta, entre la multitud, creyó ver un mechón de pelo rosa, pero fue solo un instante. Seguro que no había sido nada.

-Chicas, tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperáis fuera? No tardaré.

La rubia corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo, todo seguía en su sitio. Respiró hondo un par de veces y trató de serenarse. No podía ser él, no podía haber regresado pero…¿y si sí lo era?

-No seas tonta. –Se dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. –No ha vuelto, ha sido tu imaginación. Relájate, sal y diviértete. Es tu noche.

Bajó por las escaleras sujetándose el vestido y mirando al suelo para evitar tropezar, pero cuando llegó al final de la escalera, algo le bloqueaba el paso. Alzó la vista y lo vio. Vio esos ojos negros que tanto había echado de menos, vio esa sonrisa siempre burlona, vio a Natsu, y no supo qué decir.

Natsu se había vestido para la ocasión y llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca que le quedaba realmente bien, marcando sus abdominales. La bufanda alrededor del cuello y su abrigo y el bolso en una mano.

Pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos mirándose como si fuera la primera vez, reconociéndose, viendo si todo era igual. Y nada había cambiado. Lucy soltó el bajo de su vestido y alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Natsu, recorriéndolo con suavidad, cerciorándose de que era real, de que estaba allí y de que no era una imaginación suya. El chico, a su vez, alzó su mano y aprisionó la de Lucy contra su mejilla, que estaba ardiendo.

-Natsu…-Susurró ella con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Entonces él la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó. Lucy se apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía por primera vez en un año. –Has vuelto.

-No podía faltar en un día tan especial. –Susurró él mientras le besaba el pelo.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar y hablamos? Tenemos mucho que contarnos.

Ella asintió. En aquellos momentos él era lo único que necesitaba. Con delicadeza, Natsu le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y juntos salieron del teatro. En la puerta solo quedaba la limusina. Natsu le abrió la puerta y ella se coló en el cálido interior del vehículo. Sobre uno de los asientos encontró un sobre rojo con unas letras dorada que decían "Para Lucy". La chica lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó las líneas que allí había:

_"__Esperamos que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños y que te devuelva la sonrisa. _

_Te queremos."_

Lucy sonrió y apretó la nota contra su pecho, ¿cómo no quererlas después de eso?

Natsu se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Hicieron el camino en silencio, pero no fue un silencio incómodo, era un silencio que ambos necesitaban.

Por fin llegaron a un lujoso restaurante situado en la azotea de un hotel. Desde allí se veía toda la ciudad, que esa noche estaba preciosa. Un camarero elegantemente vestido les llevó hasta una mesa reservada en el rincón más escondido del lugar. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Natsu comenzó a hablar.

-Lucy…lo siento. –Fue lo primero que dijo. –Siento haberme ido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que irme para hacerme más fuerte, tenía que hacerme más fuerte para protegerte. Sé que ha sido un año duro para ti, y sé que ha sido mi culpa, pero ahora quiero hacerte olvidar todo. ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?

Lucy le miró a los ojos. Natsu había madurado, lo podía ver en el nuevo brillo de sus ojos. Ya no parecía el niño que era cuando se fue. La rubia bebió un poco de vino y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo hacer nada más que llorar. Él alzó su mano y limpió las lágrimas con un gesto tierno.

-No llores. Hoy no es día para llorar. Tengo algo para ti…-Dijo entonces sonriendo y buscando algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Al final, dio con lo que estaba buscando: una cajita de terciopelo negro que tendió a Lucy, que se sonrojó.

-Yo…esto…no hacía falta, si con que estés aquí me basta y me sobra. –Respondió ella mientras miraba la cajita que Natsu había depositado ante ella.

-Lo sé, pero necesito compensar todo el dolor que te he causado.

Lucy, con manos temblorosas, abrió la cajita, en la que había una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco muy fina y de la colgaba una llave y una pequeña cabeza de dragón. Ella se quedó sin respiración y, aprovechando que en esos momentos no había nadie en el restaurante, se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza. Él rodeo su cintura y la presionó suavemente.

Acabaron de comer hablando de lo que había sucedido en ese año y, tras el postre, bajaron de nuevo a la calle. Hacía frío y Lucy se estremeció. Natsu se quitó la bufanda con delicadeza y se la puso alrededor del cuello mientras sonreía. Después comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa. Muy juntos.

Por fin llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a casa de Lucy. Natsu se sintió feliz de volver a ver aquella puerta, se sintió feliz de estar en casa.

-¿Quieres pasar? –Le invitó ella mientras agachaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

-Si me invitar, claro.

Lucy sonrió y abrió la puerta. El olor de aquel lugar invadió a Natsu, que sonrió.

-No me acordaba de lo bien que olía tu casa…-Susurró él mientras le quitaba el abrigo a Lucy y lo colgaba en el perchero. -¿Sabes? Ese vestido te queda muy bien. Estás preciosa.

Lucy se giró y le sonrió.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal con el traje. No pensé que fuera a verte con uno nunca.

-Ya bueno…-respondió él mientras se rascaba la cabeza y hacía un mohín con la boca, -Erza me obligó. O me ponía traje o me ayudaba con la sorpresa.

-Pues me alegro de que te haya obligado, te queda muy bien.

Los dos chicos habían llegado al salón y se habían sentado muy juntos en el sofá. Natsu la rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la miró.

-Sabes Lucy, de este viaje he aprendido una cosa muy importante, y es que a veces, para proteger a quienes amas, debes herirles. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Muchas veces pensé en volver, en darme la vuelta y pedir perdón, pero entonces me acordaba de ti, de tus ojos…y no podía. Si volvía no me fallaría a mí, te fallaría a ti, que eres lo más importante de mi vida. Vuelvo a pedirte perdón. Y no me cansaré de hacerlo nunca, pero también te pido que me entiendas. Yo también he sufrido, pero este sufrimiento me ha hecho más fuerte y ahora nada me impedirá protegerte.

-Natsu…

-No hables, déjame acabar porque si no, puede que nunca me atreva a decir esto. Una noche de un día especialmente duro Happy dormía a mi lado, pero yo era incapaz de pegar ojo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba agotado, pero en esos momentos solo deseaba una cosa: estar aquí. No en Magnolia, no en el gremio, no en mi casa. Aquí. En este sofá, viendo como dormías. A pesar de que no podía mover un músculo de mi cuerpo sin que este gritase, solo deseaba contemplarte dormida. No sé si alguna vez te lo habrán dicho, pero cuando duermes, siempre abrazas la almohada y sonríes. Es la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo…y era lo único que echaba de menos. Cuando por fin me dormí, soñé contigo, con esa sonrisa. Al despertar me sentía renovado, con más fuerzas…y entonces entendí lo que me pasaba. Lo que sentía no era amistad, era algo más. No sé si tú sentirás lo mismo, o si lo has sentido, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Eres especial para mí, pero no puedo definirlo, pues hacerlo sería poner cadenas a este sentimiento tan profundo. Para mí lo eres todo.

Natsu paró de hablar. Se había sonrojado y su respiración se había agitado. Lucy le miraba boquiabierta sin saber qué decir, ¿qué responder a eso? Las palabras se habían muerto en su garganta, y entonces solo tuvo una reacción, inclinarse y besarle. Los labios de Lucy rozaron suavemente los de Natsu, que cerró los ojos ante su contacto. Fue un beso que apenas duró una décima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para entender que ella sentía lo mismo.

Al separarse Lucy comenzó a llorar refugiándose en el pecho de Natsu, en el que su corazón latía desbocado.

-Eres un estúpido. Te fuiste. Te fuiste y me dejaste sola. No sabes el vacío que sentía en mi interior. Pasé mucho tiempo sin ser capaz de levantarme de la cama. Cada vez que me despertaba rezaba para que todo hubiese sido un sueño, para que estuvieses a mi lado…pero nunca estabas. Solo tenía una nota, una despedida y ninguna esperanza. Cada vez que iba a un sitio concurrido buscaba tu rostro entre los de la gente, pero nunca estaba. Si veía a alguien que se parecía a ti mi corazón se ponía a latir con fuerza para pararse al ver que no eras tú. Te odie, Natsu. No sabes cuánto. Te odiaba cada vez que me miraba en el espejo y veía mi rostro. Te odie hasta que me dolió. Y entonces dejé de sentir. Y eso fue peor que el odio. Pase unos meses auto engañándome, diciéndome que me dabas igual, pero todo era mentira…y cuando empezaba a asumir una realidad que no comprendía…vas y a aparecer, y me haces darme cuenta de que el dolor había sido real. Y me miras a los ojos, y yo me pierdo. Tú me pierdes.

Natsu también había comenzado a llorar y la apretaba contra su pecho fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Lo siento. –Dijo una vez más. –Lo siento…lo siento…-Y sus lágrimas morían sobre el pelo de Lucy.

Largo rato pasaron abrazados y llorando, hasta que Lucy se cansó y alzó de nuevo la vista.

-Prométeme que no te volverás a ir. Prométeme que no me dejaras sola nunca más…

-Lo prometo. Prometo no dejarte sola, no irme…prometo estar siempre a tu lado.

Entonces Lucy lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez el beso fue largo y profundo. Natsu hundió su mano entre la cabellera de Lucy, que le rodeó el cuello con fuerza. Al separarse sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Ambos necesitaban más.

Aquella noche Lucy se durmió entre los brazos de Natsu, que fue incapaz de pegar ojo observando aquella sonrisa que le volvía loco.

He suprimido el lemon, pero bueno, podéis imaginaroslo ;)

Espero que os haya gustado :DD


End file.
